yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/21
thumb|396px * 21-وَكَذَلِكَ أَعْثَرْنَا عَلَيْهِمْ لِيَعْلَمُوا أَنَّ وَعْدَ اللَّهِ حَقٌّ وَأَنَّ السَّاعَةَ لَا رَيْبَ فِيهَا إِذْ يَتَنَازَعُونَ بَيْنَهُمْ أَمْرَهُمْ فَقَالُوا ابْنُوا عَلَيْهِم بُنْيَانًا رَّبُّهُمْ أَعْلَمُ بِهِمْ قَالَ الَّذِينَ غَلَبُوا عَلَى أَمْرِهِمْ لَنَتَّخِذَنَّ عَلَيْهِم مَّسْجِدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 21-Ve kezâlike a'sernâ aleyhim li ya'lemû enne va'dallâhi hakkun ve ennes sâate lâ reybe fîhâ, iz yetenâzeûne beynehum emrehum fe kâlûbnû aleyhim bunyânâ(bunyânen), rabbuhum a'lemu bihim, kâlellezîne galebû alâ emrihim le nettehızenne aleyhim mescidâ(mesciden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve kezâlike : ve böylece, işte böyle * 2. a'sernâ : bildirdik * 3. aleyhim : onlara, onları * 4. li ya'lemû : bilmeleri için, bilsinler diye * 5. enne : muhakkak, olduğunu * 6. va'dallâhi (va'de allâhi) : Allah'ın vaadi * 7. hakkun : bir hak'tır * 8. ve enne es sâate : ve muhakkak o saat, o vakit * 9. lâ reybe : şüphe yok * 10. fî-hâ : onda, onun hakkında * 11. iz : olduğu zaman * 12. yetenâzeûne : çekişiyorlar, niza ediyorlar * 13. beyne-hum : onlar aralarında * 14. emre-hum : onların işleri, durumu * 15. fe kâlûbnû (fe kâlû ubnû) : öyleyse "inşa edin" dediler * 16. aleyhim : onların üzerine * 17. bunyânen : binalar * 18. rabbu-hum : onların Rabbi * 19. a'lemu : en iyi bilir * 20. bi-him : onları * 21. kâlellezîne (kâle ellezîne) : dediler o kimseler * 22. galebû : gâlip oldular, üstün oldular (sözü geçenler) * 23. alâ emri-him : onların işleri üzerine, onların işlerine * 24. le nettehızenne : mutlaka edinelim, yapalım * 25. aleyhim : onların üzerine * 26. mesciden : bir mescid Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 21-İşte böylece Allah'ın vaadinin hak ve gerçek olduğunu ve gerçekten de kıyâmetin kopacağını ve onda hiçbir şüphe bulunmadığını bilmeleri için, tam bu hususlarda birbirleriyle çekişip dururlarken, insanları haberdâr ettik de müşrikler dediler ki: Onların bulunduğu yere bir yapı yapın, halktan gizli kalsınlar. Halbuki Rableri, onların ahvâlini daha iyi bilir. Hallerine vâkıf olanlarsa onların bulundukları mağaranın önüne mutlaka bir mescit yapmalıyız dediler. Ali Bulaç Meali * 21-Böylece, Allah'ın va'dinin hak olduğunu ve gerçekten kıyametin, kendisinde şüphe bulunmadığını bilmeleri için (şehir halkına ve sonraki insan kuşaklarına) onları buldurmuş olduk. (Onları görenler) Kendi aralarında durumlarını tartışıyorlardı, (bir kısmı) dedi ki: "Onların üstüne bir bina inşa edin, Rableri onları daha iyi bilir." Onların işine galip gelen (sözleri geçen)ler ise: "Üstlerine mutlaka bir mescid yapmalıyız" dediler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 21-Böylece, Allah'ın vaadinin hak olduğunu ve kıyametin geleceğinde şüphe olmadığını bilmeleri için (insanlara) onları buldurduk. Onların durumlarını aralarında tartışıyorlardı. (Bazıları): "Üzerlerine bir bina yapın" dediler. Rabbleri onları daha iyi bilir. Onların işlerine üstün gelenler de: "Mutlaka onların yanlarında bir mescid edineceğiz" dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 21-Böylece, Allah'ın sözünün gerçek olduğunu ve kıyametin kopmasından şüphe edilemeyeceğini bilmeleri için, insanların onları bulmalarını sağladık. Nitekim halk, bunların hakkında çekişip duruyor: 'Onların mağaralarının çevresine bir bina kurun' diyorlardı. Oysa, Rableri onları çok iyi bilir. Tartışmayı kazananlar: 'Onların mağaralarının çevresinde mutlaka bir mescid kuracağız' dediler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 21-Böylece biz, (insanları) onların hâlinden haberdar ettik ki, Allah’ın va’dinin hak olduğunu ve kıyametin gerçekleşmesinde de hiçbir şüphe olmadığını bilsinler. Hani onlar (olayın mucizevî tarafını ve asıl hikmetini bırakmışlar da) aralarında onların durumunu tartışıyorlardı. (Bazıları), “Onların üstüne bir bina yapın, Rableri onların hâlini daha iyi bilir” dediler. Duruma hâkim olanlar ise, “Üzerlerine mutlaka bir mescit yapacağız” dediler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 21-Böylece (insanları) onlardan haberdar ettik ki, Allah'ın vâdinin hak olduğunu, kıyametin şüphe götürmez olduğunu bilsinler. Hani onlar aralarında Ashâb-ı Kehf'in durumunu tartışıyorlardı. Dediler ki: «Üzerlerine bir bina yapın. Rableri onları daha iyi bilir.» Onların durumuna vâkıf olanlar ise: «Bizler, kesinlikle onların yanıbaşlarına bir mescit yapacağız» dediler. Edip Yüksel Meali * 21-Böylece onları (halka) buldurduk ki ALLAH'ın sözünün gerçek olduğunu öğrensinler ve Saat (dünyanın sonu) konusunda da kuşkuları kalmasın. Halk onların durumunu aralarında tartışırken bir kısmı, 'Onların üzerine bir bina yapın,' dedi. Rab'leri onları daha iyi bilir. Onların durumuna karar verme yetkisini ellerine geçirenler, 'Onların üstüne bir mescid yapacağız,' dediler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 21-Böylece kendilerini haberdar ettik ki, Allah'ın va'dinin hak olduğunu ve kıyamet gününün şüphesiz bulunduğunu bilsinler. O sırada kavimleri kendi aralarında bunların olayını tartışıyorlardı. Bunun üzerine dediler ki: «Üstlerine bir bina yapın; Rableri onları daha iyi bilir!» Düşmanlarına karşı galip gelenler: «Biz muhakkak bunların üzerine bir mescit yaparız.» dediler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 21-Bu suretle de kendilerine vukuf peyda ettirdik ki Allahın va'di hakk olduğunu ve saat, hakıkaten şüphesiz bulunduğunu bilsinler, o sırada aralarında emirlerine niza' ediyorlardı, bunun üzerine dediler ki: üstlerine bir bina yapın, rabları onları daha iyi bilir, onların emri üzerine galebe etmiş olanlar elbette, dediler: biz bunların üzerine bir mescid ediniriz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 21-Ve böylece onların ahvaline başkalarını muttali kıldık ki, vaad-i İlâhînin şüphesiz bir hak olduğunu ve Kıyametin vukubulacağında da bir şüphe bulunmadığını bilsinler. O sıradaki, (o şehir ahalisi) aralarında onların işlerine ait münazaada bulunuyorlardı. Binaenaleyh dediler ki: «Onların üzerlerine bir bina yapınız.» Onları, Rableri daha ziyâde bilicidir. Onların işine malumatları galip olanlar da dedi ki: «Elbette onların yanlarında bir mescid ittihaz edineceğiz.» Muhammed Esed * 21-İşte bu yolla (insanların) dikkatini onların kıssası üzerine çektik, ki onların başına gelenler konusunda aralarında tartıştıkları zaman bilsinler ki, Allah'ın (ölümden sonraki kalkış konusundaki) vaadi bütünüyle gerçektir ve Son Saat'in gelip çatacağına hiç şüphe yoktur. Ve böylece (o şehrin ahalisinden) bazıları: "Onların anısına bir anıt dikin; onların başına gelen her neyse, bunu en iyi Allah bilir" dediler. Görüşleri genel kabul gören başkaları ise: "Doğrusu, onların anısına mutlaka bir mescid yükseltmeliyiz!" dediler. Suat Yıldırım * 21-Fakat bizim takdirimiz başka idi. Nasıl onları uyutup sonra uyandırdıksa, aynı şekilde öbür kullarımızı da Ashab-ı Kehfin durumundan haberdar ettik ki, Allah’ın haşir vâdinin gerçeğin ta kendisi olup hakkında hiçbir şüphe olmayacağını onlar da anlasınlar. Derken onları bulan halk, kendi aralarında onlar hakkında ne yapacaklarını tartışmaya girişti. Bazıları: "Onların anısına bir anıt dikin, biz gerçek durumlarını anlayamadık, onların Rabbi hallerini pek iyi bilir" derken, görüşleri ağır basan müminler ise: "Mutlaka onların yanı başlarına bir mescid yapacağız." dediler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 21-(Nasıl onları uyutup sonra uyandırdıksa yine) böylece onları (bazı insanlara) buldurduk ki, Allâh'ın (öldükten sonra diriltme) va'dinin gerçek olduğunu ve (Duruşma) saatin(in geleceğin)de asla şüphe olmadığını bilsinler. (Bulanlar), o sırada kendi aralarında onların durumlarını tartışıyorlardı: "Onların üstüne bir binâ yapın!" dediler. Rableri onları daha iyi bilir. Onların işine gaalip gelen(yetkili)ler: "Mutlaka onların üstüne bir mescid yapacağız" dediler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 21-İşte bu şekilde insanların onları bulmalarını sağladık ki Allah’ın vaadinin gerçek olduğunu ve kıyamet hakkında şüphe olmayacağını bilsinler. Aralarında onların durumunu tartışıyorlardı. -Onların üzerine bina yapın. Onları en iyi Rableri bilir, diyorlardı. Onlar hakkında tartışmada galip gelenler: -Oraya mescid yapacağız, dediler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 21-Böylece Biz insanları onlardan haberdar ettik-tâ ki Allah'ın vaadinin hak olduğunu ve kıyametin geleceğinde hiçbir şüphe olmadığını bilsinler. Derken insanlar, onların hakkında tartışmaya giriştiler. Bazıları 'Üzerlerine bir anıt dikin; onların halini Rableri daha iyi bilir' dediler. Görüşleri ağır basanlar ise 'Onların bulunduğu yerde bir mescid yapacağız' dediler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 21-Böylece insanları onlar hakkında bilgilendirdik ki, Allah'ın vaadinin hak, kıyamet saatinin de kuşkusuz olduğunu bilsinler. Çünkü onlar, aralarında mağara yaranının durumunu tartışıyorlardı. "Onların üstüne bir bina kurun." dediler. Rableri onları daha iyi bilir. Onlar hakkında görüşleri galip gelenlerse şöyle dediler: "Üzerlerine mutlaka bir mescit edineceğiz." Yusuf Ali (English) * 21- Thus(2357) did We make their case known to the people, that they might know that the promise of Allah is true, and that there can be no doubt about the Hour of Judgment. Behold, they dispute among themselves(2358) as to their affair. (Some) said, "Con M. Pickthall (English) * 21- And in like manner We disclosed them (to the people of the city) that they might know that the promise of Allah is true, and that, as for the Hour, there is no doubt concerning it. When (the people of the city) disputed of their case among themselves, they said: Build over them a building; their Lord knoweth best concerning them. Those who won their point said: We verily shall build a place of worship over them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 21- Özetle öyle dediler ve işte böylece onları şehir halkına buldurduk. Yani o sözü kabul ettiler ve o şekilde içlerinden birini şehre gönderdiler. Fakat Allah'ın takdirine bakın ki, o derece sakınmalarına rağmen Allah, bu şekilde kendilerini tanıttırdı. Rivayete göre gidenin elindeki para yakalanmasına sebep olmuş ve bu yüzden Allah Teâlâ onları şehir halkına buldurmuş ki Allah'ın vaadinin hak olduğunu ve kıyamet günün meydana geleceğinde hiç şüphe olmadığını bilsinler diye. Çünkü ne kadar durduklarını bilemeyen Ashâb-ı Kehf senelerce yattıkları mağaralarından, kabirden kalkar gibi uyanıp kalktıklarını anlamış ve vaktiyle ayaklandıkları müşriklere karşı başarılı olduklarını ve isteyip umdukları Allah merhametinin bir tecellisini görmüş ve dolayısıyla önceden iman ettikleri şekilde Allah'ın vaadinin hak olduğunu müşahede ile bilmiş oluyorlardı. İşte bu şekilde gerek kendileri ve gerek diğerleri için kıyametin şüphesiz olduğuna da bir delil ve misal olmuş bulunuyorlardı. Hani bir zaman halk aralarında Ashâb-ı Kehf'in durumu hakkında münakaşa ediyorlardı. Yani o vakti düşün ki, bunlar ayaklanıp mağaraya çekildikleri zaman kavimleri bunların işi için münakaşa ediyorlardı. Bazıları: "Mağaranın ağzına bir bina yapınız" demişlerdi. Mağarayı mezarları olsun diye üzerlerine bir bina ile tıkamışlardı. Rabbleri, onların durumunu daha iyi bilir. "Bizim Rabbimiz, göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir. Biz ondan başka hiçbir ilâha tapmayız." (Kehf, 18/14) diye iman ve ilan ettikleri Allah Teâlâ din uğrunda uğraşmalarını boşa çıkarmadı. "İki taraftan hangisinin mağarada kaldıkları süreyi daha iyi hesapladığını ortaya koymak için" (Kehf, 18/12) buyurduğu şekilde, en sonunda maksatlarına ulaştıklarını gösterdi, münakaşa eden hasımlarını mağlub etti. Onların işi hakkında sözlerinde üstün gelen müminler, yani Ashâb-ı Kehf'in takip ettiği durum üzerine giderek düşmanlarına karşı galip gelen grup elbette biz onların üzerine bir mescid yaparız dediler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *21- Böylece onları (Şehir halkına) duyurduk(17) ki, Allah'ın vaadinin gerçek olduğunu ve kıyametin mutlaka geleceğini, onda asla şüphe olmadığını bilsinler. (18) (Fakat onlar meseleyi böyle ele alacakları yerde) kendi aralarında onların (Mağarada uyuyanlar) durumunu tartışıyorlardı. Bazıları: "Onların üzerine bir bina yapın. Çünkü Rableri onları daha iyi bilendir," dediler. (19) Fakat onların işine galip gelenler ise: (20) "Mutlaka onların üstüne bir mescit yapacağız" dediler. (21) AÇIKLAMA 17. Mağaradakilerin uykularının sırrı, içlerinden biri yiyecek almak üzere Efes'e inip İmparator Decius döneminin parasını verdiğinde açığa çıkmıştır. Dünya değiştiğinden, o doğal olarak ilgiyi çekmişti. Çünkü iki yüz yıl öncesinin kıyafetlerini giymişti ve günün lehçesinden farklı bir aksanla konuşuyordu. Bu iki yüz yıl boyunca dil, kültür, kıyafetler vs. gibi birçok şey değişmişti. Süryani kaynaklara göre böylece dükkan sahibi ona güvensizlikle bakmış ve onun eski bir hazine kazdığından şüphelenmiştir. Hemen sonra dükkan sahibi bazı komşularını çağırdı ve onu yöneticilerinin huzuruna çıkardılar. Yöneltilen sorular üzerine onun, imanlarını korumak için 200 yıl önce şehirden kaçan Hz. İsa'nın takipçilerinden biri olduğu anlaşıldı. Topluluğun büyük bir çoğunluğu Hıristiyanlığı kabul ettiği için haber şehirde hemen yayıldı ve büyük bir kalabalık Hıristiyan Roma yöneticileriyle birlikte mağaraya vardı. İşte o zaman mağaradakiler yaklaşık iki yüz yıl uyuduklarını anladılar. Daha sonra Hıristiyan kardeşlerini selamlayıp yere uzandılar ve ruhları bedenlerinden ayrıldı. 18.Süryani kaynağına göre bu olayın meydana geldiği dönemde Efes'te tekrar diriliş ve ahiretle ilgili ateşli tartışmalar hüküm sürüyordu. Her ne kadar halk Roma İmparatorluğunun etkisiyle Hıristiyanlığı kabul etmişse de, şirk ve Romalıların putperestliğinin izleri ve Yunan felsefesinin etkisi hala güçlü idi. Bu nedenle Hıristiyanlığın ahiret inancına rağmen, birçok kimse ahireti inkar ediyor veya en azından bu konuda şüphe duyuyordu. Bunun yanısıra şehrin büyük bir çoğunluğunu meydana getiren Yahudilerin Saduki mezhebi ahireti inkar ediyor ve buna Tevrat'tan dayanaklar bulmaya çalışıyordu. Buna karşı Hıristiyan alimleri bu inançları reddeden kesin bir görüş de öne süremiyorlardı. O denli ki Matta, Markos, Luka'nın Hz. İsa'ya (a.s) atfettikleri birbirine karşıt tartışma ve polemikler, Hıristiyan alemlerince bile çok zayıf kabul ediliyordu. (Bkz. Matta 22: 23-33, Markos 12: 18-27, Luka 20: 27-40) Bu nedenle ahirete inanmayanlar üstün durumdaydılar, hatta müminler bile bu konuda şüpheye düşüyorlardı. İşte bu sırada mağarada uyuyanlar diriltildiler ve öldükten sonra dirilmenin apaçık bir delili olarak bu tartışmalardaki teraziyi müminler tarafına çevirdiler. 19. Konunun gelişinden bunun Hıristiyanlar arasında doğru kimselerin söylediği bir söz olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Onlar uyuyanların olduğu gibi kalması için mağaranın girişine bir duvar yapılması gerektiği görüşündeydiler. Çünkü onların derecesini, konumunu hakettikleri mükafatı ancak ve sadece Rableri bilebilirdi. 20. "Onların işine galip gelenler", doğru yoldaki Hıristiyanların istedikleri gibi davranmalarına izin vermeyen Romalı yöneticiler ve Hıristiyan kilisesinin rahipleriydi. Çünkü beşinci yüzyılın ortalarında sıradan insanlar, özellikle Hıristiyanların Ortodox olanları şirke bulanmış, azizlere ve mezarlara tapar olmuşlardı. O denli ki, mağarada uyuyanların dirilmesinden bir kaç yıl önce M.S. 431 de Efes'de bütün Hıristiyan aleminin temsilcilerinden oluşan bir konsül toplanmış ve orada İsa Mesih'in ilahlığına ve Allah'ın annesi olarak Hz. Meryem'in de Hıristiyan kilisesinin iman maddeleri arasına katılmasına karar verilmişti. Eğer M.S. 431 yılını göz önünde bulundurursak, "meseleye galip gelenler"le dini ve siyasi ipleri elinde tutan kilise önderlerinin ve hükümet adamlarının kastedildiğini anlarız. Gerçekte bunlar şirkin temsilcileri ve mağarada uyuyanların yanına bir ibadethane, bir mescit inşa edilmesine karar veren kimselerdi. 21. Ne yazık ki bazı müslümanlar, bu ayetten yola çıkarak Kur'an'ın, doğru kimselerin ve azizlerin mezarlarına anıtlar, türbeler, mescitler, tapınaklar inşa etmeye izin verdiğini sanmaktadırlar. Gerçekte Kur'an, diğerlerine galip gelerek, tekrar dirilişin ve ahiret hayatının birer sembolü olan mağarada uyuyanların etrafına bir mescit, bir tapınak inşa eden zalimlerin sapıklığına değinmektedir. O zalimler bu iyi fırsatı kötüye kullanmışlar ve Şirk'i uygulamak için başka araçlar icad etmişlerdir. Peygamber (s.a) bunu açıkça yasaklamışken, bir kimsenin bu ayetten salih insanların mezarları üstüne mescid yapmanın helal olduğunu nasıl çıkarabileceğini anlamak imkansızdır. 1) "Allah'ın laneti, mezarları ziyaret eden kadınların, onları mescid edinenlerin ve oralarda mum yakanların üzerine olsun." (Ahmet ibn Hanbel, Tirmizi, Ebu Davud, Nesei, İbn Mace) 2) "İyi bilin ki sizden önce geçen ümmetler peygamberlerinin kabirlerini mescit edinmişlerdir. Sakın siz kabirleri mescid edinmeyin. Ben size bunu nehyediyorum." (Müslim) 3) "Allah'ın laneti peygamberlerinin kabirlerini mescid edinen Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların üzerine olsun." (Ahmet İbn Hanbel, Buhari, Müslim, Nesei) 4) "İnsanlar ne garip davranıyorlar: Aralarından salih bir insan ölse, onun kabri üzerine mescit inşa ediyorlar ve içine de resimler çiziyorlar. Onlar kıyamet gününde Allah indirde yaratıkların en şerlileri olacaklardır." (Ahmed İbn Hanbel, Buhari, Müslim, Nesei) Yukarıda değindiğimiz Nebevi hadislerden, kabirlerin mescit edinilmesinin haram olduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Kur'an, Hıristiyan rahiplerinin ve Romalı yöneticilerin bu günahkar tutumuna sadece bir tarihi gerçek olarak değinmiş ve bu davranışı hoş karşılamamıştır. Bu nedenle Allah'dan korkan hiç kimse, bu ayetten yola çıkarak kabirler etrafına mescit inşa edilmesi fikrini savunamaz. Burada, 1834 de Discoveries in Asia Minor (Anadolu'da Araştırmalar) adlı eserini yayınlayan Rev. T. Arundell'in bir sözüne değinmek yerinde olacaktır. Arundell, eski Efes kenti harabeleri yakınında Meryem Ana ve Yedi Uyuyanlar Anıtının kalıntılarını gördüğünü söyler. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *21. İŞTE BU YOLLA (27) insanların dikkatini onların kıssası üzerine çektik, (28) ki onların başına gelenler konusunda aralarında tartıştıkları (29) zaman bilsinler ki, Allah'ın sonraki kalkış konusundaki vaadi bütünüyle gerçektir ve Son Saat'in gelip çatacağına hiç şüphe yoktur.Ve böylece şehrin ahalisinden bazıları: "Onların anısına (30) bir anıt dikin; onların başına gelen her neyse, bunu en iyi Allah bilir" dediler. Görüşleri genel kabul gören başkaları ise: "Doğrusu, onların anısına mutlaka bir mescid yükseltmeliyiz!" dediler. 27 - Yani, Mağara İnsanları hakkındaki bu kıssayı anlatmak ve özellikle Kur'an'ın kendine has üslubu içinde kıssayı temsîlîleştirmek suretiyle. 28 - Lafzen, "onlar hakkında başkalarına bilgi verdik". 29 - Lafzen, "onların durumunu (emruhum) aralarında tartıştıkları zaman;" Mağara İnsanları kıssasının, tartışmalara ve birbiriyle çatışan yorumlara yol açarak insanların zihnini uzun zaman meşgul ettiğini îma eden bir ifade. Sonraki cümle Allah'ın insanların dikkatini Kur'an'ın muhtevası içinde niçin bu kıssaya çektiğini açıklamaktadır. 30 - Bizce, hem burada, hem de sonraki cümlede "görüşleri genel kabul gören kimselerin (ellezîne ğalebû ‘alâ emrihîm)" mescid yapılması yolundaki önerilerine ilişkin atıfta geçen, ‘aleyhim (lafzen, "onların üzerine") tabirinin anlamı budur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *21. Ve böylece onların hallerine başkalarını muttali kıldık ki, vaadi ilâhinin şüphesiz bir hak olduğunu ve kıyametin vuku bulacağında da bir şüphe bulunmadığını bilsinler. 0 sıradaki, -o şehir ahalisi-aralarında onların işlerine ait tartışmada bulunuyorlardı. Binaenaleyh dediler ki: Onların üzerlerine bir bina yapınız. Onları Rableri daha iyi bilicidir. Onların durumunu anlayanlar da dedi ki: Elbette onların yanlarında bir mescid edineceğizdir. 21. Bu mübarek âyetler, ashab-ı kehf in durumlarından insanların haberdar olmalarındaki hikmet ve faydaya işaret ediyor. Onların sayıları hakkında ihtilâfa düşülmüş üzerlerine bina veya mescit yapılması istenilmiş olduğunu bildiriyor. Ve onları sayıları hakkında başkalariyle münakaşaya lüzum bulunmadığı ve onlara dair başkalarından bir fetva istenilmemesi beyan buyurulmaktadır. Şöyle ki: (Ve böylece) o mağaradaki gençleri koruyup asırlarca uyku halinde muhafaza ettiğimiz gibi (onların) şaşılacak (hallerine başkalarını) da (muttali kıldık ki) o başkaları da (Allah'ın vadinin) insanları öldürdükten sonra yeniden hayata kavuşturacağına ve müminleri cennetlere ulaştıracağına ait ilâhî müjdesinin (şüphesiz bir hak olduğunu) bu vesile ile de güzelce anlasınlar (ve kıyametin vuku bulacağında da bir şüphe bulunmadığını) bununla da (bilsinler) çünki bir mağara içinde asırlarca uyuyan, sonra hiçbir noksan arız olmadan yeniden tam bir sıhhat ile uyanarak bir müddet daha yaşayan bir zümrenin bu pek şaşırtıcı hali, ilâhî kudretin büyüklüğüne bir şahittir, ölülerin tekrar hayat bularak mahşere sevkedileceklerine dair göz ile görülen bir canlı örnek demektir. (0 sırada) o şehir ahalisini, o gençlerin bu hallerinden o vakit haberdar kılmış idik ki, bu ahali (aralarında onların) ashab-ı kehf'in (işlerine ait tartışmada bulunuyorlardı) bu ahali, iki kısma ayrılmış gibi idi. Bir kısmı, insanların öldükten sonra ruh maalceset haşrolunacaklarına inanmış idiler. Diğer bir kısmı ise bunu inkâr ediyorlardı. Hasrın yalnız ruhanî olacağına veya herhangi bir insanın öldükten sonra artık dirilmeyeceğine inanmış bulunuyorlardı. İşte böyle bir sırada Cenab-ı Hak, ashab-ı kehf'in hallerinden onları haberdar kıldı. (Binaenaleyh) o haşri inkâr eden kimseler (dediler ki: Onların üzerlerine) mağaralarının etrafında veya kapısı üzerinde (bir bina yapınız) onlar bizdendirler, öylece muhafaza edilmiş olsunlar. Yahut onların o hallerini kimse anlayıp da fikir değiştirmesin. Bununla beraber münakaşa edenler dediler ki: (onları Rableri daha iyi bilicidir) onların hangi zümre ile inanç bakımından aynı olduklarını hakkiyle bilen ancak Allah Teâlâ'dır. Yahut bu, bir ara cümlesi olarak başlı başına Allah'ın bir kelâmıdır, (onların işini) o mağaradaki gençlerin hallerini (anlayanlar da) mümin olan zatlar da, o havalinin dindar olan yeni hükümdarı da (dedi ki: Elbette onların yanlarında bir mescit edineceğizdir.) orada namaz kılınsın. Gerçekten de o mağaranın kapısı yanında bir mescit yapılmıştır.